


Karneval x Reader Oneshots

by Theheirofslytherin45



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I’m gonna add more relationships the more Oneshots I make, Multi, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theheirofslytherin45/pseuds/Theheirofslytherin45
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots with you dear Reader and the guys/girls from Karneval... enjoy





	1. Uro x Female Reader — You’re not a burden

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Ello please enjoy, though keep in mind that english is not my first language, so sorry for grammar mistakes, also sorry if the character are ooc...  
> ENJOY!!!  
> This story can also be found on Wattpad.....

(Y/N)’s P.OV

“Miss (y/n) it’s time to wake up.” A voice said, rudely interrupting my sleep.

“Go away Uro, I’m trying to sleep.” I said, almost getting dragged into dreamland again.

“Then I’ll just have to find Mr. Palnedo and tell him that his granddaughter refuses to leave her bed, he’s gonna be so disappointed in you.” Uro said, I knew that he were only saying that to make me get up.  
Groggily I sat up, with my hair sticking out everywhere, and I rubbed my (e/c) eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I am up are you happy now?” Asked I, This was just not my day.

“Yes I am.” Answered Uro. After that not many words were exchanged, only my occasional hissing and cursing when Uro were brushing my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

“Sorry young miss, but your bed hair is exceptionally knotted, and you don’t even toss or turn that much when you sleep, although I do feel sorry for that pillow that you cuddles with at night. It looks kinda empty and flat.” He said with amusement laced in his voice.

“Pervert, looking at 16 years old girls while they’re sleeping.” Uro gave a chuckle at that.

When Uro was done brushing my hair and let the maids take over, he went outside and stood in front of the door. ‘He always waits for me, in a way it’s kinda sweet. Wait stop right there (y/n) what are you thinking?!’ Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I realised that the maids were done dressing me, I nodded my head to show them my thanks.  
I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was loose as always and I had a (f/c) flower crown on my head.  
The light make-up that the maids have given me on were complimenting my (e/c) eyes and making them look bigger.  
I had a (f/c) dress on that went to just under my knees, and it were just perfect fit for my body.

Uro knocked on the door and opened it. “Are you ready?” He asked, looking at me with a look in his eyes that I have never seen before.

“Uro are you okay? You are looking at me in a weird way.” Said I worried.

“Yes young miss I’m fine, the maids have just done a perfect job today.” Said Uro,  
and when he saw me blushing he smirked.

“What a pretty blush you have there.”

“Hush, Uro.” I said lightly smacking Uro on his chest. Uro just continued smirking.

“Shall we go. I think we’ve kept Mr. Palnedo waiting long enough.” He said while holding the door for me.

“We shall.” Answered I. Palnedo is my grandfather, I’m visiting him because I’m on a vacation, that’s my parents excuse even though I know that they just want me out of the house. Right now we were in our way to eat breakfast with grandfather and my dear cousin Erishuka, it’s not that I hate her, it’s just that she’s so desperate to get Karoku’s full attention.  
We reached the dining room and Uro pulled a chair out for me.

“Good morning (y/n).” Grandpa said with a little smile tugging at his lips.

“Good morning grandfather, and also good morning to you Erishuka.” I said smiling sweetly, I heard a little snicker coming from Uro, but when I looked at him he looked as neutral as always. I just lifted my eyebrow at him, and Uro smirked in return.

“Good morning (y/n).” Said Erishuka, I could see that it annoyed her that Uro and I were that close, grandpa just looked at me knowingly.  
After a very quiet breakfast, I left the table knowing that Uro was supposed to take care of Erishuka, so I just fetched a book from the library and sat down under a tree.  
‘If only Uro knew about my feelings, then this would be so much easier, but I know that he will never feel the same way. Who would I bet he only see me as an ugly burden, maybe I should just pack my things and go home.’  
With that thought I stood up and went out to find my grandfather.

*Timeskip*

I stood in front of my grandfathers door, I knocked on it.  
“come in.” Was hears from the other side.  
I opened the door and luckily only grandpa were in his office.  
‘It’s good that Uro aren’t in here, I don’t think that I would be able to speak with grandpa if he were. Well it’s now or never.’  
“What is it (y/n)?” Grandpa asked all his attention were on me, I took a deep breath.

“I would like to go home.” I stated. ‘Nice (y/n), keep it short.’

“Why?”

“I just want to go home, I miss my parents.” Answered I trying to make it sound like the truth grandpa lifted his eyebrow

“You’re missing your parents? You gotta do better than that, you never miss your parents.” Grandpa said leaning forward in his chair.

“You’re right I just wanna go home.” Answered I with a sigh.

“When”

“When what?”

“When are you going home?”

“Today, if it’s fine with you grandfather.”

“It’s fine, but I want to ask you a question.” I nodded signalling grandpa to continue.  
“This isn’t because of Uro is it?” Asked grandpa studying me closely.

“Wha!!! N-no of course not.” Stuttered I, grandpa lifted his eyebrows in doubt.

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Y-y-yes I am.”

“Well then, go pack your things.” Grandpa said signalling for me to go.

I turn around and got to my room, unknowing to me was that Uro had heard it all.

*Timeskip*

I was packing the last of my clothes when I hear someone knock on my door.

“Come in!”

I hear my door open then close, I turn around to greet the person only to discover that it was Uro.

“Uro What are you doing in here?” Asked I.

“You are leaving?” Asked Uro, it almost looked like he was sad.  
‘Who am I kidding he wouldn’t be sad, now he don’t need to look after me.’  
It was actually quite heartbreaking to know that he only thought of me as a burden.

“Yes I am leaving, I missed my parents so I decided to go home and annoy them while giving you some peace.” I said putting on a fake smile, I packed the last of my things and then took my bag and walked past Uro who were just looking at the floor with an unreadable expression, I didn’t get that far past him before he asked me a question his voice cutting through the silence.

“Do you think that you’re annoying me?” Ouch the words hurt when they were said out loud, my eyes were starting to sting.

“Of course why wouldn’t you, I’m a burden to anyone else so why not also to you?” Answered I, my voice was shaking. Tears started to run down my cheeks.  
“Goodbye Uro.” I said. Suddenly Uro grabbed my wrist.

“Why can’t you see?” Asked Uro his voice dangerously low.

“What do you mean?” Were the words I managed to choke out.

“You are not annoying me, in fact I’m enjoying your company and the rest in this house feels the same.” Uro went closer to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.  
“But of course the others does not have the same feelings as I do.” I started blushing, and Uro was chuckling in a low and seducing voice.  
“I love you (y/n).” 

“You can’t love me, I’m not worthy of your love!” 

“Yes I can, and I will.” Uro said leaning down to kiss me.  
Heat were spreading all around my body, his kiss were rough but passionate, I could feel the love in it. “Now please just let me show you how much I love you.”  
After those words followed a wild night full of passion and love, and by morning there were no doubts, he loved me and I loved him.


	2. Gareki x female Reader — Best day ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not updating in a while, I haven’t been feeling well... here’s a new chapter, enjoy!!!

‘Stupid Hirato, but what did I expect... I mean it was me who wanted to spent some time with my older brother, but the only thing I’m doing is buying stuff for the airship 2’s guys and girls.’ I thought while having a sour expression plastered on my face. ‘And why did Yogi decide to follow me with Gareki and Nai dragged after him!’

“Guys, I’m sorry if this sounds cold, but why the hell are you following me?! I’m just going to buy a small list of stuff!” Asked I confused while almost yelling the last part in frustration.

“Why? Well that’s easy to answer, we gotta make sure that you are okay... also it was Hirato who told me to follow you, and so I decided to make this day funny!” Answered Yogi in his usual cheerful voice.

“Okay... just don’t embarrass me, please.” I didn’t have particularly good memories shopping with Yogi, he would always get excited about the most common things, and he would also drag me around so that we could find some more stylish clothes for me... 

‘what does Yogi even know about that stuff... he wears ripped clothes and usually his shirt has the number 2 on it, and I just like to wear my hoodies and ripped pants.’

“But yogi, why did you drag Gareki and Nai with you?” Asked I.

“Because Tsukumo is out on a mission... and I won’t let airship 1 take care of them!” Exclaimed Yogi, he then bend down to whisper something in my ear, “And besides you are pretty fond of Gareki-kun aren’t you?” It took me 1 second then 2, 3 and 4 seconds before my face turned as red as a tomato.

“I-i-i-idiot!” Yelled I while pushing Yogis face away with both of my hands, most people think that Yogi are stupid and childish, but in reality he’s clever, everyone in Circus are... they have to be able to manipulate others, but they’re also capable at looking right into your soul, so to speak.

“Ow! Why did you do that Gareki-kun?!” Yelled Yogi when Gareki hit him in the back of his head.

“Don’t talk to her like that, you idiot!” Gareki clenched his fists, but after a few moments he stopped and reached out for me. “C’mon (y/n) you’re walking beside me,” said Gareki more gently than I’ve ever heard him.

*5 hours later*

“It was so good with some food, I’m completely full,” sighed Nai happily.

“I’m so happy that we all got to spend such an amazing day together.” Said Yogi with a relaxed smile. Gareki and I were walking a little behind the others, our arms brushed each other.

“I must give the idiot right, this weren’t half as bad as I thought it would be.” Agreed Gareki

“You’re right Gareki it weren’t bad at all,” said I, a blush were rising on my cheeks. Gareki’s hand brushed mine and we laced our fingers together...

*time skip*

I were sitting on a couch in airship 2, I was sipping on a cup of earl grey tea while reading a book. Suddenly someone sighed which got my head to quickly snap up because of shock, I had been so absorbed in my book that I didn’t realise that Gareki had sat down beside me.

“Is it a good book?” Asked Gareki looking at me intensely.

“Yes it’s actually quite good.” Answered I, I was happy that it were Gareki, because believe it or not I was in love with him...

“I just wanted to say that I enjoyed today.” Blushed Gareki... 

‘Wait, Gareki is blushing... OMG he’s so adorable!’ 

“I also enjoyed today... to be honest I really loved today, I’ve never had it this much fun in my entire life.” I smiled sweetly at him.

“Don’t say stuff like that, dumbass.” 

“Hehehehe... Sorry Gareki.” Suddenly a yawn escaped my mouth and I looked at the clock, only to discover that it was 11.00 pm.  
“I’m sorry Gareki, but it’s getting late so I will head to bed.” I stood from the couch, but I was quickly dragged down again, I landed in Gareki’s lap.

“Were do you think you’re going?” Gareki whispered seductively, his whole demeanour had changed.

“Gareki What are yo-”

“And here I had hoped that I could tell you my feelings.” 

“What do you mean?” Asked I confused,

“I love you, (y/n), I love you so incredibly much.. I loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you.”

My eyes widened... ‘Gareki likes me? No he loves me.’ I answered without a doubt,

“I love you too, Gareki.” Whispered I blushing, Gareki laid his head on my shoulder.

“I’m happy that you feel the same... Though I’m surprised that Yogi were right.”

“Gareki, what did Yogi say?” Asked I, I caught a glimpse of Gareki and he was blushing.

“He told me that you liked me, and then he said that I should talk with you tonight, after that he proceeded to tell me different ways to confess to you.” Mumbled Gareki,  
I ran my hand through his hair.  
Gareki lifted his head to look at me, and slowly our lips sought out each other in a heated session.


	3. Yogi x female Reader — Don’t ever cry alone

“(Y/n)!!!” Looking up from my book to see who had called my name, I discovered that it was Yogi... very frightened looking Yogi... who was running really fast... right in my direction.. ‘oh boy’ were the only thoughts I got out before I was lying on the ground with Yogi clinging tightly onto me, I sigh while reaching my hand up to pat Yogi on his head.

“What’s wrong Yogi?”

“I’m having a check up!” Whined Yogi,

“Yogi... you know that you need to do this, besides it’s not gonna take that long.” I knew that Yogi were scared of needles, but I also knew that he could take a needle if he wanted to... the only problem that possibly could be were...

“But Akari is so scary!” Yep exactly what I thought the problem was Akari.

“I know Yogi, but he will get really angry if you skip the check up... so please do this, please?” I looked into Yogi’s eyes, smiling reassuringly.

“Okay... but only because you’re asking me to do it.” Answered Yogi, though he sounded a bit sullen.

“That’s the spirit, Yogi!” I patted him on the back, “Now could you please stand up... you’re kinda crushing me.” We were laying on the floor, my legs spread with Yogi in between them, Yogi’s eyes widened when he realised the meaning behind what I said.

“I’m so so sorry, (y/n)!” Yogi frantically said, while helping me up, checking if I was hurt. “Are you hurt anywhere?!”

“No Yogi I’m fine,” answered I with a big smile, “I was uncomfortable in that position.”  
My cheeks were getting redder and redder by each passing second.

“Well I gotta go before Hirato comes for me, see ya (y/n) please take care of Nai and Gareki while I’m away.” Yogi said, while rushing off to his appointment with Akari.

As soon as Yogi had left I started to blush like crazy.  
‘Wh-what did just happen... that was so awkward!’

“You look like a tomato,” said the tsundere, aka Gareki amused

“Really... is it really that bad?!” My hands quickly shot up to my cheeks,

“Gareki why is (y/n)’s face that red?” Asked Nai, while walking over to Gareki and looking at me worryingly.

“Because (y/n) is in love,” stated Gareki quite blunt.

“Gareki you’re so mean.” Whined I, though what Gareki said were true, I had been in love with Yogi for quite som time, but I knew that he would never reciprocate my feelings... why would or should he, I were seventeen years old, and Yogi were twenty one and a half, plus I weren’t worth loving... I never would be, it were probably also the reason why my parents left me to die.. after they had beaten me up.

“(Y/n) are you okay!” Nai’s concerned voice was what brought me away from my dark thoughts, tears were flowing from my eyes.

“I-I-I’m fi-fine I just need some time, I’m sorry for worrying you, please excuse me.” Said I my voice were shaking and my throat burning, I was on the verge of breaking down.  
I hurriedly left the room and went to my bedroom, closing and locking the door, I leaned my back against it and slowly sit down on the floor. “Calm down (y/n), count to ten as Hirato has told you.” I were talking with myself, I knew that other people found it weird, but it actually calmed me down.... it usually did, but for some time ago it had stopped working... my breakdowns also got worse and worse.

*knock knock knock*

“(Y/n), it’s me Hirato, could you please open the door.” Hirato gently asked, I didn’t answer, neither did I open the door, I just wanted to be alone and I think that Hirato got the message because the next words he said were; “I’ll leave you for now, but please come down when dinner is ready, I promise not to mention this episode to Yogi or Iva... okay? just please come down for dinner, and don’t do anything stupid in the meantime.” And in the next minute Hirato walked away, leaving me alone with my dark and depressing thoughts. I leaned my head on my knees and finally allowed myself to break down, while my thoughts were pulling me deeper and deeper down in the black hole that were my depressing and sad memories.

*timeskip to after dinner*

I hadn’t done as Hirato had said, I had stayed here, bawling my eyes out. A knock were the only sound heard in my silent room.... shit!

“(Y/n) it’s me, Yogi, I’m here with dinner for you... so please open the door.” I sigh knowing that Yogi wouldn’t walk away before I had opened the door and taken my food,  
I carefully unlock the door and slowly open it so Yogi could see me.

“Okay, I have done as you asked, now please give me my food.” Muttered I reaching my hand out for my plate with food.

“Have you been crying?” Asked Yogi, looking puzzled.

“Yogi please give me my food.... please.” Begged I, I didn’t want to explain to Yogi why I had been crying.

“No! *sigh* (y/n) please let me in.” Yogi said seriously.... way to seriously.  
I opened my door so that Yogi could walk in, I knew that it were futile to keep him out.

“There, you’re in, can I get my food now?”  
Yogi placed my food on a little table, after that he turned around and looked at me with an unreadable look in his eyes, suddenly I were swept into his arms which were tightly wrapped around me, Yogi bend down and nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

“I hate to see you like this (y/n), it pains me to know that you have been crying alone.” 

“Why do you care Yogi? I’m not worth caring about.” My throat we’re starting to clench again, but I was set on not crying in front of Yogi.

“No don’t say that! You’re the most amazing person that I have ever met!” Yogi leaned back and took my face in his hand while giving me a gentle smile.

“No Yogi I aren’t, I’m damaged and I’m disgusting for falling in love with you!” Yelled I,  
Yogi looked at me in shock. “I’m so sorry Yogi! I know that you’re probably disgusted right now... so please forget what I said!” In an instant warm lips were placed on mine in a sweet kiss... ‘wait, Yogi is kissing me!’  
After a kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but felt like hours, Yogi leaned back smiling widely.

“I love you too, (y/n). So please don’t ever cry alone again, okay.”


	4. Hirato x female reader — Misunderstanding

It were late at night and I were on my way to visit my older brother, he’s always working so I thought that it would be a good idea to annoy him.  
I was in front of my brothers office door, and as usually I just opened it.

“Hello Akari, have you missed me!” I stopped abruptly up I was rather shocked, 1. My brother sat with two other guys, 2. His hair weren’t in place, 3. He wasn’t working and 4. He was drunk. Actually it weren’t a surprise it’s not the first time that this happened, I was just surprised because that it were a work day, and Akari had also work tomorrow.

“ ‘ello (y/n), houwa r u?” (hello (y/n), how are you?) Slurred Akari.

“I’m quite fine thank you... Hello Tsukitachi and Hirato.” I said, anger were starting to bubble up inside me.

“Ah, hello (y/n), we didn’t know that you were visiting.” Answered Tsukitachi giving his signature smile.

“It were also supposed to be a surprise.” 

“I’m sure your brother loves it.” Hirato gave a gentle smile.

“You sure about that Hirato? Because right know as it seems, my brother aren’t exactly aware of anything.” Answered I, the aura around me started to grew heavy.  
Suddenly a loud slam could be heard, and of course it were my brother who had passed out, while successfully slamming his head down on the table.  
“That’s going to bruise.” Sighed I, “now if you could be so kind and leave, so that I can take care of Akari then that would be a great help.”

“Of course, please say that we’re looking forward to next time.” Answered Tsukitachi.

“Good night (y/n) sleep well.”

“Good night Hirato.” 

When they had left I started on pulling Akari down to lay on the couch, I then took his shoes off, and dipped a wet cloth in a bowl of water and then gently laid it on his head.  
I then laid down on the other couch and fell asleep.

*the morning after*

Groaning were what woke me from my deep slumber.

“My head hurts.” Groaned Akari, I sat up and swinged my legs off the couch.

“I see that you’re awake, Akari.”

“(Y/n) what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to surprise you yesterday.”

“Those idiots got me drunk, but why does my head hurt this much?” Said Akari and laid his head in his hands.

“You slammed your head down on the table,” answered I bluntly, “because of too much alcohol. Oh yeah... Tsukitachi told me to say to you that they are looking forward to next time.” 

“They’re damaging my brain cells... What did Hirato say to you?” Asked Akari.

‘I forgot that he knows about my crush on Hirato. And he’s pretty damn well pissed off about.’

“He told me to sleep well,” 

“That’s good. I don’t want a person like that to ruin my baby sisters innocence, think about all the rumours.” Akari quickly shut up when he realised what he had said.  
“I didn’t mean it that way, (y/n)! It’s just that I’m afraid that he’s gonna leave you when he gets bored, or if you get pregnant by accident.” Akari tried to explain, but tears were already starting to trickle down my cheeks.

“Do you think that he would leave me?” Asked I, my voice trembled.

“I don’t know (y/n), I,” *sigh* “I just don’t want you to get hurt, you mean the world to me, but if Hirato really wants you, then don’t you think that he has to fight for you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Why don’t you try to ignore him for some time? If he wants you then don’t he want to do everything to get you back?” Asked Akari, a sly smirk were already forming on his lips.  
“After all, the person who wants to capture my baby sisters heart, he sure as hell also have to deserve it.” A big smile started to fill my face, I run to Akari and gave him an enormous hug.

“Thank you, big brother.”

 

*timeskip to after a month*

It’s been a month and I have avoided Hirato as Akari said I should.  
‘It’s actually a lot harder, than I thought.’ I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, I was sitting in my brothers office, waiting for him to get back from checking up on Yogi.  
Hirato had not spoken to me the whole time, ‘Akari were probably right, Hirato only saw me as a toy, it actually hurts a lot to think about, I thought that he liked me, when he touched me he always seemed hesitant to take his hand away.’ Sighing again I looked up when the door opened.

“Hello big broth-“ I was about to great Akari, only to discover that I weren’t Akari, but Hirato. “Hirato What are you doing here?” Asked I coldly,

“Hello (y/n), I wanted to see if Akari was done checking Yogi, but it looks like he’s still checking up on him, do you mind if I wait here?” Asked Hirato,

“No not at all, now if you would have me excused I will take my leave, I’ll just have to visit my brother later.” I walked towards the door, but as soon as I passed Hirato he took a hold of my arm and dragged me to the couch, he threw me on it and sat on my legs while holding my hands together over my head.

“Why have you been avoiding me?! Do you hate me that much?!.... or did you just wanted to toss around with me heart?!” Yelled Hirato, his perfect mask were slowly crumbling.

“Wha- what are you talking about Hirato! Weren’t you the one who wanted to play with my heart?!” Yelled I, tears were starting to gather in my eyes. Hirato suddenly got an understanding look on his face, smiling softly he gently leaned his forehead on mine.

“It seems that we have misunderstood each other, my dear (y/n).... what did Akari tell you to do?” Asked Hirato, while looking at me seductively.

“He told me to ignore you for some while.” Answered I biting my lip.

“And why did he tell you that?”

“Because I doubted that you liked me, he said that you might leave me when you got tired of me, or if I accidentally got pregnant.” Hirato leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“You brother is right though, I don’t like you.... I love you.” Hirato kissed right below my ear.

“You love me?”

“Of course, who wouldn’t. And I assure you that I could never get tired of you, and if you ever got pregnant then I would be the most luckiest man in the world.” Hirato looked at me with such honesty.

“I- I love you to Hirato.” Said I, Hirato let my hands go and in an instant I had them wrapped around his neck.

“Then if you wouldn’t mind, please let me show you how much I love you.”

And with that my mind was taken over by the flames of lust and love.


	5. Nai x female reader — Please don’t leave

“Hello my name is (y/n), it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said with a sweet smile, standing in front of me were Gareki and Nai, circus had apparently saved them and decided to take them in. The only reason I was here was because of my parents who wanted to go on a vacation, and guess what I had to stay with my cousin. ‘Remember to keep that smile in place, or else Hirato is gonna take all my chocolate.’

“Hello my name is Gareki and this is Nai, and why are you here?” Asked Gareki,  
‘he doesn’t sound like one of those people who likes to chitchat.’

“I’m here because my parent wanted to go on a vacation, so my cousin offered to look out for me, and my cousin is unfortunately the captain of this ship.” I answered trying to make it as short as possible.

“Hirato is your cousin?” Asked Nai.

“Yes he is.”  
Suddenly someone were yelling excitedly while running straight at me,

“(y/n)!!!” Yelled Yogi while lifting me off the ground and crushing me into his chest.

“Yogi you’re crushing me, can’t breath.” I said trying to breath but having a really hard time doing so.

“Sorry I have just missed you so much, it’s been 4 months since you last were here!”

“Yeah I know, sorry for not coming sooner.” 

“So you two do also know each other?” Asked Gareki.

“Yes of course, (y/n) used to come here a lot, but since she started in high school she’s been really busy.” Yogi answered setting me carefully on the ground again.

“Yogi were is Hirato? I would like to say hi to my sweet cousin.” Asked I, people who didn’t know me would usually think that I was smiling a rather happy and innocent smile, but Yogi and the others knew that that smile meant murder.

“He’s in his office.” 

“Thank you Yogi, see ya.”

*timeskip*

I was standing in front of Hirato’s office door, I knocked three time and when I heard an answer I opened the door, Hirato looked up from his paperwork.

“Oh, hello (y/n) how are you.” He Asked sending a rather teasing smile.

“I’m fine my dear cousin, I’m just planning how to get away with your body.” Answered I while closing the door

In the end it ended up with Hirato’s paperwork ruined, and me almost dying because of chasing my cousin around the office... with my shoe.

*timeskip*

After we had eaten, and Hirato had announced that I were there, I went to the library.

“Hmm.. what to read?” I said while walking along a bookshelf, unfortunately I failed to see the person who were heading straight my way. The person hadn’t seen me either, so when we bumped together and both were sitting on the ground, I finally looked up and to my surprise I saw Nai sitting there.

“Nai! Are you okay, I’m so sorry, are you hurting anywhere do you need to go see the old man?!” Asked I while frantically searching for any marks on Nai’s body.

“I’m fine (y/n), I was just surprised.” Nai said answering me with a sweet and reassuring smile, “though I do wanna know what you are doing here in the library.”

“Oh... I was looking for something to read, what about you, I can’t see Gareki or Yogi anywhere?” Answered I, it was true though Gareki or Yogi weren’t near and I found it weird, from what I’ve heard Nai were never alone.

“Yogi is helping Gareki with some of his homework.”

“Okay, I don’t know if Yogi is the best choice for something like that, but... if Gareki really wanna get help from ,,The sparkling prince” then there is no one stopping him.” 

Nai and I talked for a few hours before we went to bed. ‘This day have been so fun,’  
I thought, I was laying in me bed while looking out of the big window.

*A few weeks later*

I was packing my stuff, I was going home. In a way I didn’t want to go home, I’ve had so many funny days I felt kinda sad. I went out of my room and were on my way to say goodbye, but I was stopped by Nai.

“Are you really leaving?” Nai asked.

‘Nai looks really sad, maybe he feels the same, no stop thinking that (y/n) he only thinks of you as a friend, and that’s how it’s supposed to be.’

“Yeah, I’m leaving.” Answered I, suddenly the floor looked very interesting.

“I don’t want you to go.” Nai went over to me, he took my hand and gently rubbed his thumb on the backside of my hand.

“I don’t want to leave either, but I have school, and I don’t think Hirato wanna let me stay any longer.” Answered I sadly.

“I don’t have anything against you staying here, dear cousin.”

“Hirato!” I looked up and saw Hirato standing a little behind Nai, “can I really stay here?”

“Of course, actually I talked with your parents last night, they think it’s a lovely idea.  
And don’t worry about school, I have it all sorted out.”

“Thank you Hirato!”

“If you will have me excused, I have to find a certain childlike blonde prince.” Hirato said turning around and walking away.   
I looked up at Nai, only for him to flash me a smile.  
He leaned down and placed his lips softly on, mine my eyes widened, but slowly I closed them. After the kiss Nai leaned his forehead on mine, we were both blushing. 

“I love you (y/n)” 

“I love you too Nai.”   
So there we stood Nai and I, with our arms around each other, I was ready to start a new chapter in my life together with Nai.


End file.
